


Pokémon: the Vanguard Descends Christmas Special

by TheBladeBlaster



Series: CF Pokémon Au [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas fun, Fluff, Spoilers for Vanguard Descends up to chapter 43
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBladeBlaster/pseuds/TheBladeBlaster
Summary: Takes place between chapter 43 and 44. Aichi tried to bring Christmas joy to Kakusa, but at the cost of neglecting his own happiness. His friends see this and come together to do something for him.
Series: CF Pokémon Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111952
Kudos: 1





	Pokémon: the Vanguard Descends Christmas Special

Christmas Special chapter  
(This chapter takes place after chapter 43 and before chapter 44)  
Aichi’s current team  
Level 70 Ahmes (Gallade) psychic/fighting  
Moves:  
Close combat  
Solar blade  
Swords dance  
Future Sight

Level 70 Wingal (Lycanroc (dusk)) rock  
Moves:  
Stealth rock  
Crunch  
Stone edge  
Play rough

Level 69 Llew (Golisopod) water/bug  
Moves:  
Sucker punch  
Blizzard  
Liquidation  
First impression 

Level 69 Gancelot (Lucario) fighting/steel  
Moves:  
Focus blast  
Stone edge  
Meteor mash  
Dragon pulse

Level 73 Soul Saver (Haxorus) dragon  
Moves:  
Outrage  
Iron tail  
Dragon dance  
Scale shot

Level 100 Alfred (Aegislash) ghost/steel  
Moves:  
Sacred sword  
King’s shield  
Iron head  
Shadow claw

Christmas time was approaching in the small region known as Kakusa. Though, it was hard to have a Christmas after the recent attack on the region. The morale was at an all time low and dread filled the air at the time of the holidays rather than joy in some parts. However, a certain champion won’t stand for this and will find a way to bring Christmas joy to the region.

It was now the weekend and his fateful match against his rival ticked closer. Though, that was not his focus right now. He was taking a brief ride though the region on the back of Soul Saver to survey the region’s current state.

He stopped first at Megacolony town which was practically a ghost town with only a few residents returning. Unfortunately, he noticed as he rode through Megacolony town most of those who had returned were in poverty. Their worldly possessions had been ransacked by Team Asteroid hooligans were here. His steed lowered her head in sadness at the dreary scene. Aichi pondered to himself what to do here as he absentmindedly patted his steed’s head.

“These people seem like they are worried about their next meal. They won’t even notice the holiday season pass on. But, where can I get enough food to feed all these people.”, Aichi thought.

He stopped at the bug gym in the town. When he walked in he realized it was in shambles still. The gym leader was forced to live in the small gym which was now littered with cup ramen. A small fire food was in the corner with a single pot. Aichi was stunned, having absolutely no idea the bug gym leader was living like this. He felt a fire light inside his heart.

“O-oh you're here champion Aichi?!”, Kishida stuttered, looking around the ragged gym in embarrassment.

“If you needed help you could have said something. Is everyone here like this. I saw quite a few of those outside in dire straits.”, Aichi said.

“I’m sorry...I guess I was too scared to show everyone just how pathetic of a job I’ve done…”, Kishida said, sadly looking down.

The gym leader was taken aback when Aichi handed him a gold card.

“Takuto gave this to me awhile ago. He said to use this if I needed anything. Use this to get food for all the townsfolk.”, Aichi said.

“You're really giving me this?! Do you know how valuable the gold cards of Gold Maine city are?”, Kishida questioned.

“Yes, I do. It should be able to buy plenty of food. Consider it a Christmas present for Megacolony town.”, Aichi replied, before waving and remounting his steed.

“T-thank you!”, Kishida replied shakily.

Aichi rode off once more off to the second destination, Nubatama town home to the dark gym. The town looked much better off than Megacolony town. The small town was filled with Christmas decorations and people singed Christmas carols on the streets. He blushed bashfully as the citizen’s gathered around him. He waved to the citizens, everything seemed fine here.

He rode onto the third destination, the literal ghost town, Kagero town. Things had definitely calmed down majorly since he was last here. All the ghouls and ghosts were calm, not terrorizing the masses. The town looked close to a full recovery. Though, the mood still seemed low after they had to fend off the ghost Pokémon’s terror twice. The population of the town had been cut in half from those two incidents leaving sadness in the air. You can repair the buildings and economy, but you can’t bring the dead back to life. Aichi wanted to find a way to rejuvenate the spirits of citizens somehow.

“Man, who cares about Christmas when we’re all gonna die anyway.”, a person said.

“Ain’t that the truth.”, another person responded.

Aichi looked down realizing just how low the spirits were here. This town was entrenched with death and despair. This town most of all needs hope.

Aichi frowned trying to think of a way to give hope. You can’t exactly give people a concept. Maybe, some sort of festivities could lift their spirits?

He rode to his fourth destination which in all honesty was perfectly fine. He couldn’t help, but gasp at the grajure and splendor of the decorations there. In the town square a massive Christmas tree sat with the top having Arceus instead of a star. The city was even more alive than Nubatama town with Christmas joy. People walked around with Christmas themed attire singing and bells rang through the air. Of course, though because of the barrier snow couldn’t naturally fall there so instead ice type Pokémon roamed the streets creating snow. Due to its top notch protection it was hardly affected by Team Asteroid’s invasion. At worst it got overcrowded at some point though, that’s not why he was here. He rode up to PSY Sweets in search for Tatsunagi Takuto. He dismounted his steed who walked into the building alongside him.

“I had a feeling you would come here.”, Takuto said as Aichi turned his attention to the legendary in disguise.

By his side was Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka.

“Oh, Takuto! I didn’t expect to find you so easily!”, Aichi gasped in surprise.

“I could sense you coming. Is there anything you need?”, Takuto asked.

“I haven’t gone through every town and city just yet, but I have noticed a low morale among most of them. I was thinking, is there any sort of event we can do with all the towns and cities to raise their spirits. For some asking them to go to one place like the grand celebration seems like a bit much.”, Aichi replied.

“Maybe we could try a parade going through all the towns. With how small Kakusa is it’s possible for a parade to travel around it in a single day.”, Suiko suggested.

“That’s a great idea!”, Aichi replied.

Rekka has a scheming smile as she put her hand on her chin.

“You seem to be trying to do a bit much for a new champion.”, Kourin said.

“Christmas is important for everyone. Everyone is still very sad after Team Asteroid attacked. Christmas is the perfect holiday to raise their spirits. That’s why I have been traveling around the region to figure out a way to bring Christmas cheer to everyone and exactly what each of them need.”, Aichi replied.

“Your taking this very seriously.”, Kourin chuckled.

“I have a idea of my own Aichi.”, Rekka said as she grabbed Aichi’s shoulder.

Aichi rode onto the fifth destination after forming a plan with Takuto and Ultra Rare. He was very relieved to see Grandblue city looked like it was fully recovered. Christmas decorations were strung throughout the city. Though of course it wasn’t as grand as Gold Maine, but you could definitely tell the citizens we’re excited. People seemed to be scurrying around the city to buy gifts. This was likely because only recently the people were able to get back to work. Which resulted in late Christmas shopping as they just got the money they needed. The town seemed really busy and it was hard to ride through. Gouki waved at him from the water gym along with Nagisa, Hiroshi, and Kaoru. He tried to get over there, but he was caught in the hectic traffic.

“Haxorus! Haxorus! Haxorus! (Can’t these grandpas go faster!)”, Soul Saver complained, with irritation.

Aichi felt the same irritation through the link tapping his finger impatiently at the slow traffic. Those at the water gym couldn’t help, but sweat drop at the scene.

His eyes lit up a bit as he rode into the sixth destination, the home of his friend Misaki Tokura. The town looked a lot better from before when it was taken over by Team Asteroid. He looked around and noticed Shin waving at him.

“Hello, Shin. It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”, Aichi greeted.

“Not that long at all. What brings you to Oracle town?”, Shin asked.

“I was wondering if there’s anything I can do for Oracle town.”, Aichi answered.

“You came all this way for that? You could have just called.”, Misaki said as she walked out.

“Hello, Misaki it’s nice to see you.”, Aichi greeted.

“Everything is fine here. You’ve already done enough when you defeated Team Asteroid.”, Misaki replied.

“Are you sure there’s nothing?”, Aichi asked.

“Yes, everything’s fine.”, Misaki replied with a sigh, waving Aichi off.

“Well, tell me if you need anything. Bye.”, Aichi replied, before riding off again.

“He really needs to just relax. He realizes by focusing on everyone else’s happiness he’s not worried about his own. He’ll be worn out by the time it’s Christmas.”, Misaki said, as Shin looked to her.

“Maybe there’s something we can do for him.”, Shin suggested as Misaki looked to him.

Her phone suddenly rang which she picked up.

In a small house in Oracle town a small boy mulled as he thought about the Christmas list he had given his auntie. He still felt like something was missing from it, but he couldn’t think of what. He brought out a old doodle that he made when he was younger trying to decipher what it was. He held a very crude drawing of a blue creature on four legs with a tall head. It’s eyes were red at silver lines that were probably designs on the creature. Written on the paper was the ‘Dran’ and he’s still not sure what the heck it meant.

Aichi rode onto his seventh destination Tachikaze town. The fossil Pokémon seemed to have surprising integrated well with the other Pokémon. The town seemed to have returned back to modern times with the help of the scientists working in the lab near the Tachikaze volcano. Christmas decorations were around the town though they massively confused the fossil Pokémon mistaking the decorations for food.

“No! That’s not food!”, Aichi told them as the fossil Pokémon froze.

They could feel the power radiating off the boy causing them to step back and nervously comply. Aichi smiled seeming that they had stopped and the decorators looked relieved.

“Thank you very much champion.”, a decorator said.

“It’s nothing. I just wanna make sure everyone is happy.”, Aichi replied as he rode on.

His eighth destination was Palesville which had recently been repopulated. Many artsy and eccentric Christmas decorations were strung around the city. The lights were so bright they were almost as obnoxious as the ones in Dai city. 

“Haxorus! Haxorus! (Mamma’s friend!)”, Soul Saver called out.

Aichi gasped in surprise to see Kamui with some bags in his hands.

“Oh, it’s you bro!”, Kamui said.

“Are you Christmas shopping?”, Aichi asked.

“Yeah, I’m kinda stuck here right now because you know we don’t have a seventh gym leader anymore.”, Kamui replied.

“That’s right Kiriya was the seventh gym leader. I haven’t seen him at all recently. Do you think he left with Team Asteroid?”, Aichi replied.

“Maybe. So, what brings you here bro?”, Kamui replied.

“I came to see if there was anything I could do for the towns and cities in the region as champion. I think I know what I can give Palesville. But, where to find one…”, Aichi replied.

“Man, if I wasn’t hold up with all these bags I’d help out. Good luck bro!”, Kamui replied.

“Have you considered asking Kaiser to carry them?”, Aichi asked as Kamui gasped, feeling like a idiot.

He threw out Kaiser as Aichi held some of the bags so Kamui could get his Poké ball out.

“You mind helping out with these Kaiser?”, Kamui asked.

“Tyranitar. Tyranitar. Tyranitar.Tyranitar. Tyranitar. Tyranitar.Tyranitar. Tyranitar. Tyranitar.( Aww. I was hoping it was a battle. Whatever these things are light anyway.)”, Kaiser replied, picking up the bags.

“You're so smart bro. We’ll get these back and help you out if you need it.”, Kamui said.

“Alright. I’ll call you if I need help.”, Aichi replied as he waved goodbye to Kamui.

Kamui jumped in surprise when he suddenly got a phone call.

He set off for his final destination, Dai city. As he started to smell the smog filled air he recalled Soul Saver. He came prepared this time with a mask to block out the putrid fumes. He stepped into the bustling city. Even with all the lights ablazing it was hard to see through. Aichi stumbled around ending up a bit lost. He looked around the darkly lit downtown.

“Man, what’s a kid like you doing here?”, a rather shady individual asked as he circled around him with some others.

“I’m kinda lost. It’s hard to see here.”, Aichi replied.

“Why don’t you stay and have some fun?”, another shady individual asked.

“Stay back he’s mine.”, Aichi flinched in surprise when he heard a voice that seemed faintly familiar to him.

Out walked Yahagi Kyou wearing a brown jacket with a white shirt and black pants.

“You look familiar. Have we met before?”, Aichi asked.

“I’m Yahagi Kyou, former Team Asteroid admin!”, Kyou replied angrily.

“I thought the admins were Tetsu and Asuka?”, Aichi questioned as Kyou growled.

“I was until you made a mockery of me twice! I’m going to crush you as revenge!”, Kyou replied angrily.

“Revenge doesn’t help anyone. It simply creates more suffering. You could do so much more with yourself besides whole yourself in a place like this.”, Aichi replied wisely.

“What the heck do you know?! You don’t know of the suffering and humiliation I’ve endured since you beat me!”, Kyou replied.

“I know what it’s like to suffer. To feel like the very world is against you. To be bullied and humiliated constantly. To be driven to depths of despair and hopeless. But, instead of lashing out at others for my suffering I decided I wanted to better myself.”, Aichi replied.

The shady individuals backed away as Aichi gave off a strange air to them. The attention of many of those turned to Aichi, his voice unintentionally commanding their attention. Kyou backed away when he looked into Aichi’s eyes. He didn’t want to look at them and he growled.

“You can better yourself too. It’s not too late to change your path. The region needs strong trainers to protect it if any threats arise again.”, Aichi continued.

“What are you saying?”, Kyou questioned.

“I remember you were pretty strong Kyou and your Pokémon all had a common type, fighting type. You could become the new seventh gym leader. The spot has been vacant since Kiriya disappeared.”, Aichi replied.

“You want me to be some lowly gym leader? Besides you actually trust me to do the job after all I’ve done?”, Kyou questioned with a scoff.

“It’s just a suggestion.”, Aichi replied, before he left.

“Suggestion…”, Kyou grumbled.

Aichi tried to find his way through the city, ending up simply touching the walls of the building to guide him.

“Wait why don’t I try that thing I used against Tetsu? Feeling the area around me.”, Aichi thought as he focused on blocking out everything else.

He could sense lights all around and some sort of decorations scattered about the city. Though, he couldn’t be sure since he couldn’t really see. It helped him walk through the city though and helped him avoid bumping into people. He got to the steel gym hoping to ask Koutei what he could do.

“Oh, Aichi what brings you here?”, Koutei asked from within the gym.

“Hi, Koutei is there anything I can do to help out here?”, Aichi asked.

“I don’t think it would be easy. Koutei has been trying to fix this cities issues for years. It’s not exactly something that can be resolved in a day or so.”, Yuri replied.

“I see. Is there anything I can do to help with that then?”, Aichi replied, looking down a bit.

“You’ve already done something for this city. You defeated Jun after he took control of the gym.”, again said.

“I guess you're right.”, Aichi mumbled.

“A kid like you should be celebrating Christmas right now not working. Just go and enjoy yourself with your family.”, Yuri replied as Aichi rubbed the back of his head.

“I guess...I could take a little break.”, Aichi replied.

“You better.”, Yuri threatened as Aichi flinched.

“Ah, y-yes mam!”, Aichi replied, with a quick bow before leaving.

Yuri sighed as Aichi left.

“He really does care a lot about this region doesn’t he?”, Koutei chuckled.

“He’s going to give himself gray hairs worrying about everyone like this. If anyone should be enjoying their Christmas it’s a little kid like him.”, Yuri replied, before her phone suddenly rang.

After Aichi left Dai city he got back on top of Soul Saver and rode home. The moment he got there, he and Soul Saver instantly crashed onto the couch as Emi sweat dropped. 

“I think you're wearing yourself a bit thin brother. Just chill and enjoy Christmas.”, Emi said as she sat down on the couch with a glass of milk and cookies.

She turned on a Christmas movie and they watched it. During it Wingal laid on him and the other Pokémon came to watch. He ate a cookie as he enjoyed the movie with them.

Christmas Eve…

On Christmas Eve a massive parade when through the region. The floats were big and boisterous with massive Santa, Reindeer, and other Christmas blow ups. Golden bells rang and on one of the platforms Ultra Rare performed. Many citizens came out to watch the parade come by. To their surprise Aichi was a part of the parade dressed as Santa Claus which was Rekka’s suggestion. Soul Saver and Wingal had reindeer costumes. Ahmes, Gancelot, Llew, and Alfred had elf costumes. The media’s cameramen all focused their attention on the champion and Ultra Rare.

In Galar…

“Jillian! Jillian! 003v! He’s on tv!”, one of the twins said as she pulled her sister over to watch.

“003v? What is Kakusa making a war declaration?”, Jillian questioned, before looking at the screen and gaping.

Her eye twitched at the incredulousness of what she saw. 003v was dressed as Santa in a freaking holiday broadcast.

“003v?”, Leon questioned as he walked up to see what the two were talking about.

He froze as he looked at the tv and his eye twitched. 003v , the strongest life form created by Team Asteroid, perhaps the only other being that could challenge him...was dressed as Santa Claus in a holiday broadcast.

“Are these guys taunting us? They're just flaunting 003v out there in the open!”, Leon questioned.

This garnered more attention as more from Team Asteroid came to look at the tv.

“Is 003v dressed...as Santa Claus?”, a tall teen with brown hair questioned.

“He looks funny!”, a small dark skinned girl giggled.

“Kakusa really isn’t scared of Team Asteroid is it?”, Raul questioned.

Oliver said nothing and his gaze was focused on Aichi.

“Kakusa must already know that we know he’s there. So, they are not hiding it anymore. Why is Solgealeo having him do something so ridiculous?”, Oliver thought.

“Perhaps it’s a PR stunt? Or a way to rally the other regions to fight? By revealing that they possess 003v.”, the tall teen theorized as he put his hand on his chin.

“For those of you who don’t know this is our newest champion, Sendou Aichi! He became our champion and hero after defeating Suzugamori Ren and driving away Team Asteroid!”, a reporter on the tv said.

“They're not scared at all. They are cocky because they have 003v in their grasp. By revealing him and that Team Asteroid was defeated in their region they have given hopes to the others. They likely did it on a holiday like Christmas and dressed him up for some levity and to raise morale.”, they all froze as they heard the voice of Gin.

“It’s preposterous! For them to do boldly flaunt 003v like this! He is a weapon of mass destruction and their treating him like a mascot!”, Triton said angrily.

“As I said, they're cocky. They are riding the high of their victory. They want to rile us up like this. They didn’t have to make this broadcast global, but they did. I do agree he does look funny as Santa Claus though.”, Gin replied.

Many of the others sweat dropped at the last line.

Elsewhere…

The other regions did indeed watch this broadcast feeling a bit assured. Most regions hadn’t had broadcasts like this in years too scared that Team Asteroid would attack.

“Maybe we should stop letting ourselves live in fear and celebrate Christmas.”, a person who was shadowed said.

In Kakusa…

The parade was near its end and now approached the dreary Kagero town. The citizens came out as they heard the festives.

“Hey it’s Aichi!”, Ime’s brother said as he waved at Aichi who waved back at him.

Aichi flinched in surprise and sweat dropped much to his confusion. He noticed Aichi was looking behind him. He couldn’t see it, but Aichi was actually looking at the ghost girl, his sister Ime, who was waving at him. He did remember that Aichi could see spirits and wondered if he saw his sister. Aichi nervously waved to the seemingly empty air behind him. Yes, he was still scared of ghosts.

“Yeah, Misaki, him, and that kid Kamui are the ones who saved us before.”, a citizen said.

“Looks like that kid didn’t listen to me when I told him that he’s already done enough for this town.”, Kurosawa said.

“This is nice I guess.”, one of the citizens from before said.

After the parade finally ended Aichi and his Pokémon were exhausted taking a long nap at his home. He was so tired he didn’t notice Shizuka and Emi scurrying about for some reason. He was glad that he was able to help out the towns. He’s sad he couldn’t do more for Dai city or Palesville. He looked high and low for a gym leader, but had no luck. Aichi pulled up his covers falling asleep with his Santa costume still on, not even noticing it was. When he woke up he was surprised to realize it was the morning of Christmas day. He had completely slept through the rest of Christmas Eve. He hastily got out of his Santa costume putting on something more comfortable. 

Aichi rushed down the stairs and froze at what he saw. There were more decorations than he remembered and a much larger tree. Sitting on the couch with Emi was Misaki, Kamui, Miwa, and Kourin. Kourin looked rather bashful squirming a bit feeling awkward. On another couch was Shin holding a camera along with Mark, Mikuru and Chrono. His Pokémon were on another couch and Soul Saver ran up to him excitedly when she saw him. He looked over flinching again as he saw a certain someone cooking with his mother. It was Kai wearing an apron and holding a spatula in his hand.

“You're finally awake we thought you were dead.”, Kai said blankly.

Aichi finally released the gasp he was holding in. Emi walked up to him with a smile.

“Merry Christmas brother!”, Emi said, as Aichi blinked repeatedly still trying to process everything going on.

“W-what’s going on?!”, Aichi questioned, completely stunned.

“Miss Emi invited all of us here so we can all celebrate Christmas together!”, Kamui replied.

“And I had Yuri, Koutei and Gai help out with us decorating.”, Misaki added.

“Suiko and Rekka were too busy with something to come though they pushed me to come here.”, Kourin said.

“You say that as if you haven’t been enjoying yourself.”, Miwa laughed as Kourin blushed glaring at Miwa

“You need a break. Now, stop standing there gawking and sit down.”, Misaki said, gesturing to the coach.

“Haxorus! Haxorus! (Come on, mommy!)”, Soul Saver said, as she pulled Aichi over.

She froze when tears fell from Aichi’s face.

“Are you alright?”, Shin asked.

Aichi wipes his tears away and they noticed Soul Saver didn’t look sad at all despite Aichi crying. If anything she was bouncing more than before looking even more joyful.

“Thank you guys.”, Aichi said as his voice cracked a bit.

“Hey! Hey! It’s nothing.”, Mark replied.

“He’s always very emotional isn’t he?”, Mikuru said.

“All the time.”, Misaki replied.

“Gallade. Gallade. Gallade. (Merry Christmas, Aichi.)”, Ahmes said.

“Y-you guys didn’t have to do this.”, Aichi said still sounding emotional.

“It’s because you did a lot for us. How does he not get that?”, Chrono questioned.

“It’s because he’s stupid. Come on brother!”, Emi said as they finally got Aichi to sit down with them.

“Aww! This is all so sweet!”, Alfred gushed.

Kai sent down a plate of freshly baked cookies. Just the aroma alone was mouth watering.

“I didn’t know you could cook?”, Aichi said.

“You never asked.”, Kai replied.

They took a cookie each and Aichi froze as he took a bite. The cookies taste made him feel like he was in heaven.

“Oh, I probably should have mentioned this but Kai’s hobby besides battling is gourmet cooking.”, Miwa said.

“To think a guy like that could make such good cookies!”, Kamui commented as he ate one and could not stop.

Soul Saver was digging in too along with Wingal and Llew while Ahmes and Gancelot were content with one cookie.

“Slow down or you’ll explode.”, Misaki said.

“Haxorus?! Haxorus?! Haxorus?! (I won’t really explode will I mommy?!)”, Soul Saver questioned as Aichi laughed.

“No, Soul Saver!”, Aichi said as he held his stomach as he laughed.

Kai and Shizuka sat down. Soul Saver blushed embassingly as the others minus Kai joined before she started laughing too. That is the Kakusa Christmas story…

To be continued…


End file.
